


A Desired Man

by Diva35801



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 13:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diva35801/pseuds/Diva35801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crixus and Naevia have been reunited. But her wounds yet linger. Chadara has set her eyes on Crixus to secure her place in the rebel camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Desired Man

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Spartacus fic...

Chadara had noticed him the night that he, along with the other former gladiators and their followers, had liberated her from her dominus. Strong. Intense. Ruthless. Deadly. A fucking Gaul. All words used to describe Crixus by those that feared him. But also by those who held him in affection. She had asked Mira about him when she was assessing their ranks in an attempt to find the best place for herself. But Mira had warned her away.

"His heart is taken," she had said. "She is the reason for our presence here. He searches for her and will not stop until she is returned to his arms."

"Who is this woman that is worth so much effort from such a man?" Chadara had asked curiously.

"Her name is Naevia. She was personal body slave to the domina before being sent away. We now attempt to learn her fate."

"And what if she is not found? Maybe she has left this world. Then what will become of this Crixus?" Chadara asked.

Mira looked pointedly at Spartacus who sat alone across the room. "Then she will take his heart to the afterlife with her. For there is no doubt that he will mourn her loss for as long as he has the breath of life."

" Turn thoughts from Crixus and toward becoming your own woman," Mira had advised.

And so she had in a way. Instead of pursuing Crixus' affections, she had settled for Rhaskos, his countryman and trusted soldier. Yet she had watched and wanted Crixus.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crixus was frustrated. After all he had gone through to find Naevia, he had hoped that they could pick up where they had left off in the ludus. But it seemed that the gods would continue to punish him for being rash. And it was no less than he deserved. Naevia had once called him a lumbering oaf and he felt every bit of that as he watched her across the courtyard. She would often make eye contact with him but then turn away. He longed for the proper words to heal her wounds but none were forthcoming. Crixus was indeed frustrated.

Naevia watched Crixus wanting to go to him. To sooth his thoughtful brow. She had not meant to turn from him as they made love for the first time since being reunited. But her body betrayed her desires. She wanted Crixus with every fiber of her being, but she didn't know how to do that anymore. She didn't know how to be with him, to be touched by him - without being consumed with haunting memories. Some so horrible that she knew that she would never recount.

Chadara watched this display from a distance. It seemed that Crixus and the reunion with his precious Naevia had not gone as expected. They were not playing the roles of two lovers reunited. There seemed to be little joy in their gazes. Pain was all that she saw. Maybe there was a place for her yet, she thought.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crixus was in the courtyard sparring with Spartacus. He needed this escape from his thoughts. And a good battle with the Thracian always produced desired effect. So he attacked his brother - if not quite friend - with all the power in his body. They hacked and blocked their way from one end of the courtyard to the other. Grunting as steel hitting steel rang out for all in camp to hear. After a while, they drew many eyes. Bets were taken and shouts of encouragement were issued from those who were lucky enough to witness the Undefeated Gaul versus the Bringer of Rain.

"Crixus, I fear you let the roar of the crowd spur efforts past the point of brotherly contest," Spartacus said breathing hard from exertion as they faced each other with swords locked. "Let us end this while both still have the energy to fight our enemies should they approach."

"The Slayer of Theokoles walking away from a proper contest? I stand unsurprised," Crixus said laughing even while trying to catch his breath.

"If we must," Spartacus said raising his foot to Crixus' chest and pushing him back forcefully. Crixus quickly recovered as Spartacus went on the attack pounding Crixus' shield with both his swords. Crixus never saw the boulder behind him. Afterall, it would not be something found on the sands of the arena. So it was a total surprise to him when it caught his foot and he went flying face first into the dirt. He quickly rolled onto his back to block Spartacus' next blow but none was forthcoming. Spartacus stood over him with a broad smile. He extended his hand and Crixus took it.

"This is not the arena brother," Spartacus said pulling him to his feet. "One must look out for stray rocks that might assist his opponent to steal victory."

They both laughed then Crixus heard his name spoken behind him by a feminine voice that he instantly recognized as not being Naevia's.

He turned to see the blonde-haired woman that had been freed at the same house as Agron's boy, Nasir. Chadara - he thought that she was called.

"Match well fought," she said with a broad smile. "I bring water for you as reward."

Crixus was surprised at this. Most people, beyond his own soldiers and those that were liberated from the House of Batiatus, steered clear of him.

"Gratitude," he said as he took the water and drank deeply.

"We can not have our Champion of Capua expire from the heat," she said.

Spartacus laughed deeply. Crixus opened his mouth to speak when he heard the sultry and melodic tones of Naevia.

"No, we can not," she said stopping a foot or so behind Chadara. Chadara turned to smile over her shoulder at Naevia, who glared at her.

"It seems that you and I are of like minds," Naevia said holding up a pitcher of water. Then she looked back to Crixus and their eyes locked. He'd grown accustomed to her eyes being sad since she had been rescued. But this time he saw something other than sadness. There was a fire. A small fire but her eyes burned just the same.

"It would seem so," Chadara said.

"Well then our other champion may slake his thirst. It is fitting since he is the victor this day," Naevia said smiling brightly at Spartacus.

"Gratitude," Spartacus said taking the offering from her hands.

Crixus didn't quite know which he detested more - the sound of his beloved's voice referring to a man besides himself as champion, or the beautiful smile that she bestowed on said man as she passed him water that had been intended for him. He had the urge to put his fist to Spartacus' jaw as he watched him drink his fill. But he maintained a tight grip on his temper. He had learned from that fateful night at the ludus.

Chadara smiled at him again then said, "I will leave you to your sparring, Champion. I have duties of my own to attend," before turning and walking away.

"Chadara and I are again of like minds," Naevia said then turned and walked away.

"Be careful Crixus. After so recently restoring Naevia to your arms, do not push her away for a few strokes to your ego," Spartacus advised.

From that moment forward, Crixus had made effort to stay far away from Chadara. But it was a task that proved impossible. The woman would seek his company when he least expected. His only saving grace was that she never approached him within Naevia's view. And Naevia had not said a single word about the woman. Not even after what occurred in the courtyard. Things had begun to improve between them. Naevia no longer shied away from his touch. And had even kissed him a few times since she began taking instruction on fighting from him. He smiled to himself at the memories of the first time she did so. And his blood rose at the thought of her soft lips connecting with his once again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chadara saw Crixus sit down to take his meal. She knew that Naevia was out with Lucius practicing the bow, a skill she had no interest in learning. The only skill she needed lay in pleasuring a man - one that she planned to use on Crixus if opportunity presented. She sat down next to him.

"The day is warm, is it not," she said with a smile.

"Yes," he said. Chadara heard the gruffness in his reply. Yet she pressed on.

"I had hopes of seeing our champion spar again. It is one of the honors that I miss now that we are no longer enslaved. "

He looked at her intrigued. And she inwardly smiled as she had found his weakness.

"You have seen me fight in the arena," he asked surprised.

"Yes. More than once. My dominus would often attend the games, and I would accompany him. I remember your fight with Arnoch of Tarquini," she said.

"And did you enjoy my victory," he asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, your victory was most enjoyed. As were all victories garnered by the Undefeated Gaul," Chadara said sweetly.

For the first time since Chadara had known Crixus, he smiled. One so broad that it softened his face and eyes.

Naevia, along with Mira, returned to the temple to take food after a long day to find Crixus with Chadara. She paused in her walk as she took in the smile that Crixus was bestowing upon the woman. Mira noticed her gaze.

"Give no thought to Chadara. She flirts with every man whom she thinks can give her position here," Mira said calmly.

"The task is simple when it is not Spartacus whom she has cast eyes upon," Naevia said smiling.

"You are Crixus' heart. I have seen the way he looks upon you. His devotion to you. How he is never far from your side unless you wish it. Chadara is no threat to his affections for you unless you allow it."

Naevia was less sure. Chadara was free of demons. A love with her would be simple. Easy. And while Naevia was working on breaking free from her demons so that she could be with Crixus the way that he deserved, she knew deep within her soul that she would never be able to completely cast her demons out. They would remain with her. But she would not give up on her and Crixus. She would not leave him to Chadara.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crixus sat on the crude bed that he shared with Naevia watching her as she partook of a sponge bath. This had been their nightly ritual since she kissed him that first time during training and the best part of his day. She would undress before him and wash every part of her body before re-dressing and joining him in bed, where she would allow him to hold her through the night.

The ritual of her washing was one that was done in silence. He assumed it was so that she could pretend that he was not looking his fill. Maybe the thought gave her courage. He did not know but he maintained the state of silence. Lest this privilege be taken away.

She began with her arms. Then her breasts and stomach. Then she rubbed the sponge lower to between her thighs. A place he longed to be. Finally she would do her legs and feet. Her back was always left neglected. He had wanted to offer but did not want to appear too eager. Their healing process would be at her pace. He would have it so.

"Crixus," she said turning towards him. He used the opportunity to graze her body with his eyes from head to toe.

"Yes," he said in a whisper still reluctant to break the silence even after being spoken to. The thatch of dark springy curls at the apex of her thighs drawing most of his attention.

"It seems that you have acquired a new friend," she said casually.

"Friend?" he asked confused.

"Chadara seems to be much taken with you."

"And yet, my eyes are turned towards you," he said.

"You seemed taken with her when I saw you take meal together. The way you smiled at her gave cause for question."

"While she may have been the recipient of it, that smile was for you. She reminded me of the first day that we broke words - Arnoch of Tarquini. Did you enjoy my victory?"

"I do not like the games," Naevia said with a smile that he had not seen since the ludus. It warmed his heart and bolstered his passions.

"An odd bent," he replied with laughter then turned serious. "You alone occupy my thoughts still. I prefer skin the color of warm honey to that of the color of milk. I prefer eyes the color of chestnuts to those that are blue. I prefer hair the color of the darkest chocolate to that which are yellow. I desire only you. You alone."

"As I desire only you," Naevia said with a smile.

"Then do not refer to Spartacus as champion again lest you want to see him stricken from this world," Crixus said. Naevia smiled but he did not offer her one in return. The threat was a serious one and he would not have his warning mistaken for jest. He watched her smile turn thoughtful.

"I would beg favor," she said shakily.

"Name it and see it granted," he said in a husky voice as he looked away from her most feminine place to her eyes again.

"I would have you wash back if you are so inclined," she said softly.

Crixus felt his stomach clench in anticipation. His blood had risen from the moment she dropped her dress. He didn't think he could want her more. But he maintained the thought that their healing would go at Naevia's pace despite his need for her. He slowly rose from the bed and walked the few feet to where she stood. She smiled softly up at him then turned her back to him. He removed the sponge from the basin, squeezed out the water, and lightly applied it to her shoulders.

Naevia stood as Crixus cleansed her back. When she had made the request, she had done so with the purpose of testing herself. To see if she was ready to take another step towards reclaiming Crixus and their love. And as he washed her, she felt her body begin to respond. Her breasts became enlarged as they begged for the touch of his hands. Her nipples became hard as they called out for his mouth. And her thighs became slick with her juices as her most feminine place screamed for his cock.

She could hear him breathing heavily and feel his bodyheat as he rubbed the sponge from her lower back down to her butt. He gently rubbed one side then the other.

"Crixus," she said softly.

"Apologies," he said stepping back. "I lose myself in the moment."

She turned around to face him.

"No, it was I who was lost and your touch which guides me home," she said.

Crixus stood spellbound as he watched Naevia strain up to kiss him. Only at the last minute when he was sure of her intentions did he close the distance and connect his lips to hers. There was something different in this kiss than the others she had given him. It had an intent to it that the others lacked. And that passion was one to which his body responded. He kissed her with a soft reverence at first. Then with an exploring intensity. And finally with a barely concealed passion. When he released her lips they were swollen.

"Naevia," he said rubbing her moist lips with the pads of his index and middle finger while his other hand rested on the curve of her hip. "I want you certain. I would wait for eternity."

"I am certain," she said with a smile. One that felt tantalizing against his fingers. He took the opportunity to push his fingers a few inches further into her mouth to ensure they were truly moistened. Then he trailed the pads of those fingers down her neck, between her breasts, over her abdomen, to graze over the soft springy curls covering her. He parted her folds with thumb and middle finger as he rub the center of her pleasure with his index finger.

"Crixus," she moaned his name as she widened her legs to give him better access and braced herself by placing both hands on his strong shoulders.

Crixus stoped rubbing then pushed a finger inside of her to test whether she was ready to receive him. To his joy she was more than ready. He removed his hand from her then picked her up and carried her to their bed. He gently laid her down then climbed up her body to position himself between her legs as she placed her arms around his neck. He lowered his head to take one turgid nipple into his mouth as he sucked on it.

"Crixus," she moaned his name again. The sound of it coming from her lips spurred his passion.

He released one nipple them moved over to the other. This one he licked slowly once. Then twice. Then sucked into his mouth. The feel and taste of her on his tongue was like the most potent opium.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes. Then he reached between their bodies to rub himself in her juices. Once he was fully coated he slowly began to push into her and did not stop until he was fully embedded.

"Ahhh," she screamed lightly.

He lowered his head to kiss her deeply. His tongue gliding lightly against hers. Then he broke the kiss to look into her eyes.

"I can stop whenever you give word. Do not hesitate to do so if need arises," he said against her lips as he began to methodically move in a rhythm that he knew would please her.

Naevia lay beneath Crixus with eyes closed as he took her to new heights. At first she had been afraid that she would recoil from him. But the urge never came. And she was grateful to her body for not betraying her and Crixus' love again. For it was a love that they had both fought for. One that they both should enjoy equally.

And enjoy she did. The feeling of Crixus moving inside her was bliss. She felt her body preparing to reach its peak but she did not want to do so without him.

She opened her eyes with the intent to relay her wishes and found Crixus staring at her in amazement as he loved her with gentle yet strong strokes. The look was at a level which she had not seen reflected there before. She questioned him with her eyes as she began to raise her hips in time to match his movements.

"Our love is strong,Naevia," he said with conviction in a ragged, passion filled voice. "No man is capable of destroying it. Even the gods themselves have failed to wrest it from us."

He lowered his head and kissed her deeply once more as they reached their peak - as they did with all things- in unison.


End file.
